wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hyrax
Hope when you take that jump, you don’t fear the '''fall' ''Hope when the water '''rises', you built a wall'' Here lies a soldier, a father, and a best friend, H Y R A X May his memory never be forgotten, and that his soul journeys to a place of eternal peace, free of suffering Please do not use Hyrax/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Hyrax is Unique’s OC. P L A Y L I S T / M I R A X (E X P L I C I T) Hope when the crowd screams out, they’re screaming your name Hope if everybody runs, you choose to '''stay' ''Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so '''bad' ''The only way you can know is give it all you have A P P E A R A N C E Hyrax had a well muscled and stocky figure laced with thick, pale golden scales. He was the average sized SandWing, albeit somewhat taller. He had thin horns with sharp pointed tips and ears that were unusually tiny, like a majority of his family members. He was to be quite the handsome and charming SandWing. Running up along his front, right leg was a scar that ended near his underbelly, received from one of his many battles during the RainWing and NightWing/SandWing War. He was easy to identify from the crowd. His underscales were a bright yellow and SandWing ridge along his spine, black. Around his neck were three rings of black scales, sparkled with tan specks. Like the rest of his tribe, Hyrax had dark, ominous black eyes, but they had a dark blue tint to them around the slits. Hyrax’s horns were a bright, shiny yellow and his wings membranes were a pale yellow. And I hope that you don’t suffer but take the '''pain' ''Hope when the moment comes, you’ll say... I, I did it all I, I did it all P E R S O N A L I T Y Hyrax was a free-spirited soul. He was more playful than most SandWings that resided in the royal Stronghold and a lot more carefree. Due to this, he devoted a much of his free time to being a master prankster and cheerfully tricked many dragons with his light-hearted, practical jokes. And although not all that bright, he was certainly fun to be around for his wittiness. Many would have described him as kind and approachable with a deep sense of loyalty for family and friends. Hyrax had always been a dragon who became flustered by the simpliest of events. Incompetent in a majority of activities, the SandWing developed a love for sword fighting, and just fighting in general, one of the few things he was actually good at. Hyrax always thought he was invincible, usually jumping into anything head on, which ultimately resulted in his death. I owned every second that this world could '''give' ''I saw so many places, the things that I '''did' ''With every broken bone, '''I swear I lived' ''Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up A B I L I T I E S Hyrax handled himself with a sword well, having trained and fought with one through multiple stages of his life. Due to being a former soldier, he was a skilled, experienced fighter. He was also an agile flyer from days of competing against his sister and the other dragonets of the royal stronghold. And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup Oh, '''I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain' ''But until my moment comes, I’ll say... I, I did it all H I S T O R Y Hyrax’s life started out great. His parents were two high ranking dragons living alongside the royal family. Aztec, his mother, was the general of the SandWing army and his father, Sandstorm, was the captain of the Royal Guard. Years after falling in love, Aztec laid a clutch of three eggs. These eggs grew up to be Hyrax, Caracara, and Kultarr. Living in the palace, the three were treated with the utmost respect, as if they too were members of the royal family. He was even betrothed to the SandWings’ last remaining heir. At a young age, Hyrax knew he wanted to be a soldier. Every night, he would train under the cover of night with Kultarr and in the day, they would exchange blows during classes with their personal combat trainer. During that time, there was a war between the SandWing and NightWing-RainWing tribes. On many occasions would he ask if he could join the ongoing fights and every time he would be shut down. On his fifth birthday, he was finally sent out to battle. It was a small troop. They were tasked with protecting the Scorpion Den from a raiding party of NightWings and RainWings. The two tribes were attacking in retaliation after a recent victory of the SandWings burning down the RainWing Village. The troop was successful in forcing them to retreat, but not before dragonbite vipers were set loose upon the town and dragonflame cacti were set off. The leading general ordered Hyrax, Kultarr, and Princess Gazelle to return to the Stronghold to bring back reinforcements. They did just that, returning with a few members of the Royal Guard, a couple of troops, and the queen. The SandWings succeeded in saving what remained of the town, but many citizens were wounded and buildings were destroyed. The thrill of defending lives and finally contributing something to his tribe was satisfying enough for Hyrax. His life changed when he turned eight. Hyrax was making his way through the marketplace of Possibility, fuming over an argument he had with his brother moments ago. Not paying attention his surroundings, he collided with a MudWing, sending her stack of scrolls falling to the ground. He scrambled to help her pick them back up, his words a jumbled mess as he repeatedly tried to apologize. After collecting the scrolls, she reassured him that it was alright, but he insisted that it was not and that she accompanied him to dinner in an act of forgiveness. She was skeptical of this and stated that it was a little over the top for such a minor accident. Hyrax wouldn't have this, and continued pestering her until she gave in. Grinning, he wrote down the time and directions on a blank scroll of hers. Before they separated, the two exchanged names. The next day, Hyrax and Mist spent the evening together. They had a pleasant time, bonding over dinner before exploring the sights of Possibility right after. They finished the night off by gazing at the stars from the arch that looked over Possibility. Hyrax was the one who suggested meeting up again, to which Mist happily agreed, and made the arch their primary meeting place. Much to his dismay, Mist moved back to the Mud Kingdom a year later, as her father’s time in the Kingdom of Sand was up. Despite the distance, Hyrax promised to visit her whenever he could, occasionally sending letters, and vice versa. Her departure saddened him, putting him in a depression-like state, as he had begun to develop feelings for the unusually intelligent MudWing. After months of debating and his own cowardice, he finally decided to join her in the MudWing Kingdom. She was quite delighted to see him there and was the first to formally welcome him to their home. With the permission of the queen, Hyrax remained in the home of Mist’s family for a brief amount of time before the two moved into their own home. There, Maple’s egg was laid, tanish-brown with swirls and starbursts of gold, and hatched a year later surrounded by him, Mist, members of her family, and a pile of brightly coloured maple leaves. Inspired by them, Hyrax named her Maple. He was overflowing with love for their newly hatched dragonet and managed to spoil her far more than his wife would have liked. Soon, Mist grew tired of life in the MudWing Kingdom, so they packed up and moved to an island located in the Bay of A Thousand Scales. They found a cave and made a fairly decent home out of it. One day, as the family of three was lounging on the beach, Hyrax had the ever so brightest idea of venturing the ocean. Mist immediately shot the idea down, sprouting a small dispute between the two before she finally gave in and yelled at him to go and do as he wished. Gleefully, he did just that, and dove beneath the ocean's surface. He did not return even after hours passed. Worried for Hyrax’s safety, Mist went searching for him. She was horrified to find his body lying at the bottom of the sea, still and lifeless. I, I did it all I owned every second that this world could '''give' ''I saw so many places, the things that I '''did' ''With every broken bone, I swear '''I lived' R E L A T I O N S H I P S M I S T text M A P L E text K U L T A R R text C A R A C A R A text P A R E N T S text T U R N S T O N E text ''With every broken bone, I swear I lived With every broken bone, I swear I... I, I did it all I, I did it all T R I V I A *He was born 16 years after the Great War * Had he not died, his family would have been imprisoned by SeaWings for occupying an island in their kingdom. *There was supposed to be a fourth egg in his clutch and his brother was supposed to have hatched from the same egg as him, but the ideas were scrapped since it added nothing to his storyline I owned every second that this world could '''give' ''I saw so many places, the things that I '''did' ''With every broken bone, I swear '''I lived' G A L L E R Y Ref by Crystalline!! Hyraxy.png|by Wisteria Family Photo (doodle).png|by Wisteria Frhyrax.png|http://www1.flightrising.com/FR design by Enigma Hyrax.png|by Infinity a little hyrax.jpg|A little real life hyrax Old fools.png|Mirax shipart by Day Hyrax Ref.png|ref by Crystalline Hyrax and Mist..jpeg|Another Mirax pic by Moon! Hyrax Nameplate..jpeg|by Moon! IMG 0998.png|Some more Mirax art by Rainbowdew! Screen Shot 2018-04-15 at 5.36.52 PM.png|by Shadowhunter! 'I swear, I lived''' {| Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters